User talk:Whiphandrojo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Drake Merwin II page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! .:Poppydapple: (talk) 04:54, December 30, 2014 (UTC) You may think this is strange, but my favorite person in this series was Orc, and Brianna a close second. Orc is the best example of the transformations that happened to the teens in the FAYZ I guess. Leave message on my page if you wanna compare opinions! Well not all of the staff is inactive on here, there's still Poppydapple who comes on sometimes, but if the wiki did go up for adoption I'd definately want to take part. I'm a real fan of the series and I really try to make sure this wiki is looking good. Ⓧ ChristineⓍ 19:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Christine Yeah I've noticed the multiple articles, and unnessecary categories many times. Also it's okay that you're commenting so much, you seem to be one of the few people who actually speak! Also for me saddest death was Howard, I don't know why I just found it so messed up. Yeah it's weird, I would've thought she of all people would have a last name. I also wish this wiki had a chat, it would make talking a lot easier. Maybe Brianna just doesnt have a last name because Michael Grant thought she'd seem cooler without one? A contest would be awesome! Currently there's a contest being hosted on my wiki...but I think the fan art idea is really cool. Hey there! Hey there whip, I believe you posted on poppy's page, but didn't leave a signature. It would be greatly appreciated if you do in these chats. Us 4~ marks to leave it. Thanks! -spike Spikefist (talk) 23:39, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Staff Positions On this wiki, we do need more administrators, but I don't have the bureaucratic rights that are needed to promote you. Kronicsunflower and the founder are the only ones who can promote you, and we have tried to contact him. He hasn't gotten back to us yet. .:Poppydapple: (talk) 14:37, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi I think it would be really fun to have a contest on the wiki, since not a lot has been happening lately. We do need a change on it. We still want to give Kronicsunflower another day to reply, and I'll try to talk to him. .:Poppydapple: (talk) 13:29, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey whipy, I would really appreciate if you could attempt to set that up. Also, I'm really busy right now, so I don't think I would be the best choice to run this program. And while I think it's a good idea, we need at least a decent amount of users to make it work. We need to attract more people to our wiki. Spikefist (talk) 00:48, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I would definitely adopt this wiki, but I don't know how I would do it. I've never had to do something like this on a wiki before. .:Poppydapple: (talk) 13:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Adoption I see that you've already submitted an adoption request. .:Poppydapple: (talk) 19:51, April 13, 2015 (UTC) This was Poppydapple ( I forgot to log myself in). ↑ That was a while ago. lol I just wanted to see if the statreff even looked at it, because I didn't know what adopting was until recently... either Whipy 01:17, April 14, 2015 (UTC) HI I won't be able to get on for the rest of the week, so please don't make any important decisions without me. .:Poppydapple: (talk) 16:33, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Whiphandrojo. I can make you an admin now, so you'll get your rights right away. We'll need a lot of help on this wiki. Also, were you the one who asked me about my signature? Someone did, but they didn't sign it. .:Poppydapple: (talk) 17:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so I made a new board in the forum "WikiFAYZ Maintenance," thought it'd be a nice way to collectively talk about what's need for the wiki (and maybe bounce some ideas off of eachother. Check it out when you have time, lets get a dialouge going (between the admins at least). Thanks Hecatoncheiir (talk) 04:59, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, the signature thing is really confusing and I have no idea how to explain it. There is a lot of complicated coding in it, but there is a great tutorial on another wiki that might help you. It's called the Warriors Wiki. It used to be on my favorite wikis, but I deleted it when I left it. The page is called "Insaneular/Signature Tutorials". This user will give you plenty of instruction on how to make custom signatures, so I hope this helps! .:Poppydapple: (talk) Please do the 4 tilde (~) thing to sign your signature. It makes it a lot easier because the user can get a direct link to your profile. .:Poppydapple: (talk) Hello there Welcome back. I have given you back admin rights as it seems I removed them without reason a while back. Join the Discord server when you have time. See you. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 12:52, August 14, 2018 (UTC)